


This is now it ends

by NeverWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, I can't even tag the rest, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, here I fucking promise you this is better then the finale, like just what am I suposoed to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverWrite/pseuds/NeverWrite
Summary: Fix it fic where Dean goes down swinging they go to heaven and just have a good time ft judging Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	This is now it ends

**Author's Note:**

> Dean dies but he legit is just in heaven in the next line so he's like only a little dead so it's not tagged

Dean and Sam are at a pie festival. After all they saved the world. They deserve this.

But the world is not in the habits of remaining saved so they head out, again, to fight someone. 

And they're back to the low stake fighting that seems so familiar.

Dean gets crowded. 4? No 5? No 6! Enemies stand against him but Dean doesn't waver. He swings. He swings endlessly. 

The next feeling is familiar too. The feeling of being pinned. The feeling of being out of escape routes, as a pile of dead lay around him. 

Black that starts pulling at his vision.

But it's not dark enough.

He sees the worry break in his brothers face. He can see the eyes brimming with tears. He can see his brothers mouth move.

But the words don't seem to make it to him. He can a nake out a "no" a "please" and then the begs just start turning into one.

And Dean wants to say it'll be fine

But he doesn't. 

Becuase amongst the familiar is soemthing new.

A finality. Something inside his heart telling him

This. Is. It.

So instead of false promises he reaches out his hands and Sam doesn't delay.

He feels the warmth. He can feel his brother holding him. And he wants to let go now. But not yet. Just a little more.

He manges his shaking fingers to cooperate. To hold his brothers face. He looks onto him with vision that isn't getting better.

How do people manage last words. How do people say the things they need to to the ones they love and let go.

How is he supposed to come close to writing the final paragraph on a story he swore they'd complete together.

There's a million things to say but he can spend the next 10 minutes ramblings and it would not be enough.

He can taste the flavour of iron slowly fill his mouth.

He grips Sam's hair. And he tries to focus just to have a few seconds of clarity from the fog threatening to take him any second now. 

3 things. 

He needs to say three times things.

“I am sorry ” _for leaving you alone_

“Take care ” _stay safe be happy live well_ , and

“I love you”

And he beats the darkness to the punch. Closes his eyes. He can't see this.

He feels his brothers hand in his hair. And his tears on his jacket. Then the feelings fade out. Then there's nothing.

Then theres soemthing.

Golden light as he states onto mountains of green.

“Made it here after all, huh”

Says a voice.

Its warm.

And he's heard it so many times before.

And he's running now. As fast as his feet will carry him. And he leaps.

He's held by arms wrapped in a trench coat. Arms he thought he'd never feel again.

His breath is fast, like it is trying to escape him. He can feel his heartbeat through his ears. But his mind knows what to say.

"I.….lo- love you....too"

He manges before he slumps on the ground. Now laying next to Castiel.

“I was afraid. Afraid that I'd never get to say it back”

There is no response. But Dean doesn't let panic take him. He's done what he needed to do.

Above him an angel stares back. Arms placed to both sides of him. And the angel leanes in.

And before Dean knows it his lip are agianst his. And he can't tell who these tears belong to. But they envelop them both.

\-------------

An angel and a man stand at the edge of world. Hand in lovable hand. They stare down.

They argue and they laugh, as they look onto the life of a particular man by the name Sam Winchester.

This is ‘life’ now. They share a warm bed, they have breakfast late, they tell the same stories over and over again.

They argue in jest when Sam approaches a woman, Castiel cheering, Dean saying he could do better. When Sam calls his son Dean, he smiles ear to ear, Castiel sulks ‘I was there too!’. They both cry when they see Sam teach his Son how to throw, creating memories he never got to have.

Darkness continues to exist but it no longer clouds them. They spent their lives facing it. It is some other young hero's struggle now.

They love, the relaxation, they earned this. This spent their entire lives etching it into stone. They earned their ending. And they'll spend their eternity loving it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest weary traveller the journey has been too long. But also you're welcome and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cut out Bobby but I wrote this on the last bit of my soul.


End file.
